A proposed configuration of a vehicle includes an engine, a planetary gear mechanism constructed to have a carrier linked with an output shaft of the engine and a ring gear linked with an axle, a first motor configured to input and output power from and to a sun gear of the planetary gear mechanism, and a second motor configured to input and output power from and to the ring gear (see, for example, Patent Document 1). During parking of the vehicle having this configuration, in response to an engine start instruction, upon satisfaction of an axle lock condition by a parking brake, the engine is motored by means of the first motor to start in a fixed state of the ring gear.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09-170533